In the related art, an image forming apparatus detects an amount of data to be subjected to image processing based on parameters of a job to be subjected to image processing. The detected data amount is recorded for each user of the image forming apparatus, and is used for, for example, use management of the image forming apparatus such as accounting management or user restriction according to the data amount.
Further, in data transmission related to image processing, there are cases where a CPU controls data transmission, and where data transmission is performed without control of the CPU. For example, in data transmission between image processing circuits, the image processing circuit directly transmits data without the control of the CPU.
However, in image processing, when data transmission is performed without the control of the CPU, the CPU cannot detect the data amount in image processing.